You Can't Break a Broken Heart
by gargz
Summary: Season 2 after 2x10. Rachel decides its time to move on. Finnchel eventually
1. Chapter 1

You Can't Break a Broken Heart

Summary: Season 2 takes place after 2x10. Rachel decides it's time to move on. Finnchel

Plot: Kurt invites Rachel to celebrate New Years with him at Dalton where he introduces her to Zac.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything associated with it.

Note: This story contains a new character Zac. Who is essentially the perfect guy for Rachel and will remain that way. He will not turn out to be some crazy jealous guy-just a normal guy whom Rachel can be with. It will be Finnchel eventually…so bare with me. I also apologize now, because this appears to be a multi-chapter story and I hope to make it one- but my writing style rarely has me in the same headspace for longer then a day. So updates wont be frequent.

It's been a month since Rachel and Finn broke up an appropriate amount of time for any other couple to have broken up and move on-but not Finn and Rachel.

Progress had been made; there were no more glares from Finn as Rachel walked down the hall or as she sang in Glee. Rachel tired too, no more longing looks were made when Finn wasn't looking.

In a way, in their own way they were both moving on -at an incredible slow pace, but it suited them just fine.

Surprisingly Glee wasn't that bad considering everyone knew about the drama that had unfolded. Santana remained persistent on making Rachel's time at school hell, but everyone else remained in different, except Puck and Artie who she had become quite close with over the past month.

It started with Rachel wanting to escape the halls during her free period so Santana or a football player with a slushy wouldn't catch her. So she started to hang out in the library, figuring neither Santana nor the football team would even know where the library was.

That's where she found Puck and Artie having an argument in hushed whispers one day. When Puck noticed her he waved her over and explained that Artie was tutoring him in math but he wasn't very good at English so they were having a problem. Rachel kindly volunteered to tutor Noah in English. And from then on every free period all three met in the library and would study.

Eventually Tina and Mercedes found out and joined the impromptu study group, which led Rachel to be overwhelmed with trying to help everyone out and forgetting her own studies. Surprisingly it was Quinn who came up with a solution. Besides Rachel, Quinn had the third highest GPA at McKinley High, with her help Rachel and Quinn were able to give whatever help they could.

Things were actually looking up for Rachel, besides being heartbroken and alone, she was finally able to call her teammates friends. Especially Kurt, who was still over a Dalton, they talked almost every day on the phone or over Skype giving each other performances.

This newfound friendship is what led Rachel Berry to Dalton Academy's 15th Annual New Year's Party with Mercedes by her side. Quinn was having a New Year's Party as well but Rachel kindly declined, not just because Kurt had invited her first, because being in the same room with Finn all night long, while Santana tried to make her jealous was not the way she wanted to start off the new year.

Quinn said she completely understood and told her to have a good New Year and that hopefully over break everyone could get together for a Glee night. Rachel approved of the Glee night and thanked Quinn for understanding.

Walking into Dalton Academy was a lot different then walking into McKinley, almost instantly you could feel the acceptance that the school offered. The party was taking place in their main foyer, which was decorated in the most beautiful way that Rachel had every seen. A large Christmas tree was standing tall beside the main stairs, a long table that had food and drinks set up beside it and lots of stars and silver was everywhere.

When Rachel and Mercedes entered the great room they noticed that although it was an all boys school, there were a lot of girls there too. Resting their fears that they'd be the only girls amongst all these boys.

"You guys made it…Finally!" Rachel and Mercedes turned to their right when they heard Kurt's booming voice. Kurt walked toward them with a large smile on his face.

"You girls look absolutely amazing. Rachel good to see you ditched the argyle. Mercedes good to see you took my advice on mix matching colors" Kurt said with a teasing smile as he hugged each girl.

He was right though they did look great. Mercedes had her hair straightened with a black dress and silver bling with matching heels. And Rachel whose hair was slightly curled and was wearing a white and silver short skirt with a white crew neck long sleeve chiffon shirt.

Both girls thanked him and agreed that he looked great as well. Dressed in grey dress pants a white dress shirt with a matching tie.

After 15 minutes of talking amongst each other Kurt pulled them over to meet Blaine. Although Mercedes had met him already, Rachel was never formally introduced. The majority of the night had all four of them standing around talking and laughing and arguing, mostly between Kurt and Rachel, all in good fun.

Rachel was having an amazing time and told Kurt so many times throughout the night. Everyone was so relaxed, just enjoying the party and each other.

At 10 o'clock the Warbler's got up to perform O Christmas Tree together and some other Christmas songs that had the crowd cheering and dancing along.

After their set Kurt took off in one direction with Mercedes and Blaine came over to Rachel.

"So Kurt has told me what an amazing singer you are, so I hope their wont be much persuasion to get you up there some time tonight" Blaine said with a charming smile.

Rachel ducked her head shyly. "I might have a song that I could perform under these short circumstances."

Blaine chuckled softly. "Well if Kurt has taught me anything it is to always be prepared for any opportunity to sing on the fly" Rachel chuckled along, she was most certain that she'd said the same thing to Kurt in Glee months ago.

"Speaking of Kurt where has he run off too?" Blaine asked as he looked around.

"I am right here, sorry about that I was looking for something, actually someone." Kurt said as he and Mercedes reappeared at Rachel's side. They both gave Kurt a confused smile.

"Rachel Berry I would like you to meet Zac Harrison." Kurt said as a tall boy with brown almost curly hair and an incredibly charming smile came into view.

Rachel was taking aback for a moment as she looked at Zac. He was tall, brown hair and light green eyes. He was dressed in dark jeans and a pair of chucks with a white button up shirt and skinny black tie. She hadn't felt this feeling in a long time not since….Finn. That realization was enough to knock the breathe out of her. Knowing that she could move on now, and that she was ready to move on.

Zac was the complete opposite of Finn, he had confidences, not too much that he came off as cocky and had a sparkle in eyes that showed off his playful side.

After the initial awkwardness that starts everytime you meet someone new the conversation flowed effortlessly and Rachel was so comfortable with him it almost felt like they'd been friends forever.

"So Kurt told me that you are the best singer and the most talented in Lima…after him of course" Zac smiled down at Rachel with a small teasing smile.

"I don't know if I am the best but I definitely work hard to prefect my talent." Rachel said shyly.

"Do you sing as well?" Rachel asks casually. She figured if Kurt knew him then the odds are that they were in the Warbler's together.

Zac chuckled softly. "I'm not much of a singer I can harmonize pretty good. But I play the drums, guitar and piano. So any chance to do anything musical I jump at, which is why I am a Warbler." He smiled again.

Before Rachel could respond she was interrupted. "And now I'd like to welcome my rival both on and off stage Rachel Berry" Kurt smiled teasingly over at a shocked Rachel. Blaine had mentioned that he was hoping she'd sing, but she didn't really except to. This was the second time Kurt had surprised her and she was still deciding if she liked it.

With a shy smile to Zac she made her way to the stage and whispered in the piano man's ear her song selection.

The first notes of the piano started as Rachel stood in front of the stationary microphone. And then with eyes closed she opened her mouth and sang. If she were to open her eyes and look out into the crowd she would've seen every man and women crying softly as she belted the most heartbreakingly beautiful rendition of O Holy Night.

As the song came to an end the room erupted into applause and cheers. Rachel smiled brightly and bowed to the crowd. She made her way over to Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine and Zac and could see both Kurt and Mercedes trying to discreetly whip the fallen tears from their cheeks. They both quickly grabbed her into a hug when she got close enough and whispered how beautiful she sounded. Blaine put a comforting hand on her shoulder and told her he had never heard a more beautiful rendition.

Zac remained quiet as her friends and others started to form a crowd around Rachel to express how amazing she was. He could tell by the way she sang the song that Rachel was holding onto something, something she was not yet ready to let go. When Kurt told him he wanted to set him up with one of his very talented friends he was apprehensive and excited at the same time. That excitement didn't fade even when Kurt told him that Rachel had just gotten out of a bad break up with her first love who was also his step-brother. Although the whole thing sounded complicated he knew what Rachel was going through-know one forgets the heartbreak of their first love.

It was 11:45 when he asked Rachel if she wanted to go for a walk with him. She had agreed although Zac could tell she was a little reluctant. The spent a good ten minutes walking around the school until they find themselves sitting side by side on the staircase. He can tell Rachel is nervous she keeps wringing her hands together and playing with her hair. Every 10 seconds she would look down at the watch on her wrist to see the time. Because he knew of her past he knew that she was not ready to be kissed tonight, even if it was the New Years tradition.

Her nervousness got worse when the 1-minute to midnight countdown started. Zac wanted to reassure her that he wasn't going to try anything so he placed his hand on top of hers. "Rachel relax okay. I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for okay." He reassured her, she remained silent and just nodded her head.

"It's kind of crazy I've known you for not even 5 hours and I already like you and want to spend more time with you. I know you're not ready for anything serious yet and I am not going to rush you, I promise." He finished smiling sweetly at her; she squeezed his hand letting him know she appreciated his concern.

Then 3…2…1…Happy New Year was screamed, streamers were tossed in the air, champagne was popped and everyone kissed their significant other. All this commotion around them and Rachel nor Zac seemed to notice, as they just remained silent staring at each other softly.

"Happy New Year Rachel." Zac whispered as he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

"Happy New Year Zac." Rachel repeated as she squeezed their now entwined hands.

The rest of the night until it was time to leave Rachel and Zac remained at each other's side. Talking quietly with each other and sharing secret smiles from across the room when they were separated. Already Rachel could feel this New Year turning into something great.

At the end of the night, they exchanged numbers and email. Zac kissed her on the cheek again and promised to call her during the week, and politely requested that she keep Friday night free so he could take her out on a proper date.

The remaining week before school started was spent hanging out with Kurt and Mercedes, as well as some of the other Glee kids. The big Glee get together never happened, turns out Quinn was only allowed to have a small group of friends over for New Years. But when word got out that Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray was having a party, practically the whole school showed up. The cops were called and so was Quinn's mother and she was grounded until long after the break.

No body knew about Zac, Rachel had expressed to Kurt and Mercedes that they refrain from telling the others because things were still new between the two of them. Also Rachel didn't want it to seem like she was rubbing it in Finn's face.

The first day back to school Rachel felt great; the Christmas break had truly been amazing. She felt closer then ever with Kurt and the other Glee kids, and she had a great boy who was a friend, with the potential of more.

They had gone out on one date before school started and it had gone great. Zac took her out to a beautiful restaurant that served vegan food. And although it was cold out they walked through the small town stopping to get hot chocolate. Zac had alternated from taking her hand while walking, to looping their arms together to putting his arm around her shoulders as they sat side by side on the bench drinking their hot beverages. Zac had explained that he loved the winter because it was cuddle weather. A sad smile appeared on Rachel's face for a split second before it broke into a large beautiful smile as she told Zac that she agreed completely.

Rachel's day had remained very normal, she still made a point to avoid Santana just incase she was on some pre-Christmas Break terror. She also was able to avoid Finn, although she wasn't certain she was avoiding him, and more so just not seeing him.

On her free period she got a text from Zac telling her to call him whenever she had a free period. For the first 10 minutes of break she spent in the glee club classroom talking to Zac before he had to go back to class.

Rachel made her way to the library and was surprised to see that her regular table was full with all the Glee kids.

"Your late Berry" Puck said as he looked up from his math textbook. To say Rachel was surprised to see all the glee kids together in the library studying on their first day back and on top of that Noah Puckerman was one of those kids, was a serious understatement.

"I apologize I had a phone call to make. I promise to be on time from now on." She explained and looked over at a Mercedes who gave her a small knowing smile. A smile that Quinn didn't miss either.

Finally the last bell rang for the day and Rachel made her way into the Glee classroom. Artie and Puck were the already in there, so she made her way over sat down and joined in their conversation. Eventually everyone made it and they were all waiting around for Mr. Schuster.

When Finn walked in, Rachel instantly looked over and they started softly at each other. Finn broke the stare contest and gave her a small smile. He made his way over to her hesitantly.

"Happy New Year, Rach." Finn said using her nickname.

Rachel cringed at the use of her nickname, but recovered quickly. "Happy New Year to you too Finn. How was your break?" Rachel asked politely.

Finn just shrugged his shoulders. "It was alright. I got a new game from mom and Burt for x-box so I spent most days playing that. How about you, Kurt said you guys had a really good time at his New Year's party" he finished.

Rachel was unsure what Kurt had told Finn about Zac, but seeing as Finn didn't look upset she figured he didn't know.

"My break was actually very good. I too got some great gifts for Hanukah and spent a lot of my time with my dads and some friends." The rest of the conversation was put on hold as Mr. Schuster finally made it to class.

Glee Club was spent talking about their breaks and what they did and what they got for Christmas. Mr. Schuster asked if anyone had a song that they would like to sing for the class as a free for all lecture.

Everyone was shocked when Mr. Schue asked Rachel if she'd like to sing a song and she declined. Truth was she had spent so much time with Kurt and Mercedes and Zac. And for the first time, ever, she wasn't whiling to sing about her feelings. Her relationship with Zac was new and she wanted to keep it private.

A few weeks later Rachel was sitting in the library after Mrs. Horton cancelled her English class do to an unexpected illness. She was texting and trying to do homework at the same time when she was interrupted.

"Hey do you mind if I sit?" Rachel looked up and saw Quinn looking questioningly at her.

"Oh yes of course, have a seat." Rachel said as she pointed to the empty seat in front of her.

Rachel and Quinn friendship was something new for both of them. When they were together in a group it was easier for them to converse, they had never really spent any one on one time together. So to say that things were awkward was an understatement.

After another 5 minutes of silence, except for the constant vibration of Rachel's phone with incoming text messages, Quinn broke the silence.

"So how was your break?" A simple question to get things going.

"It was good…great actually. I'm sorry to hear about you being grounded." Rachel said back,

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright. It was a fun party for the most part." They were both silent again.

"So I heard that you met someone over a Dalton" Quinn asked with genuine interest.

Rachel's shocked face was enough for Quinn to know that she probably shouldn't have said anything, and that Mercedes probably shouldn't have told her.

Quinn quickly assured Rachel that she would not tell anyone. "Don't be mad a Mercedes, I know she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But she was so excited for you that she just needed to tell someone. I promise I wont tell anyone and I'm positive she didn't tell anyone else." She finished quickly.

Rachel remained quiet for a moment. "Thank You Quinn I appreciate you respecting my decision to keep it to myself until I am ready."

Quinn nodded her head as they lapsed into silence again.

"So, who is he? Mercedes said he was really cute and super nice guy." Quinn asked curiously. Mercedes could not stop talking about how cute Zac and Rachel were and that he really was a nice guy. Quinn was actually very curious.

Rachel looked up from her phone and seemed to consider if she could trust Quinn or not. She decided to just go for it.

"His name is Zac Harrison and he's a year older then us, he is on the Warbler's with Kurt and Blaine. We've only gone out a couple times, but he is very sweet and kind. And it feels really good." Rachel finished. Quinn noticed her hesitation when she described her feelings about Zac.

"Look Rachel I know I haven't exactly been a nice person to you…ever…but what happened with you and Finn sucks. What Finn did with Santana sucked." Quinn paused as Rachel visible flinched at the reminder of what Finn did. "Losing a guy like Finn is not easy because he is genuinely a really nice and honest guy. But he messed up lying about having sex, it's what got me into trouble and for him to do the same thing and then not take responsibility for it is just cowardly. At the same time running too his best friend was also not the brightest idea." Again Rachel flinched. "But I think you moving on is the right thing. You guys need a break from each other and Zac seems like the perfect guy for you right now. He can possibly turn into someone you can fall in love with and this break up with Finn wont seem as devastating as it does now…. that's all I wanted to say…I think it's a good thing." Quinn finished with a smile, one Rachel returned.

The rest of their free time together had them conversing as if they were best friends, and for the time being the past remained in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A month after Rachel had met Zac; things were still going good with them in fact things were great. They officially began dating, but things remained slow with them. Rachel wasn't in a hurry to rush things with Finn and she wasn't going to rush things with Zac.

Things were going the way they were supposed to in a new relationship. They talked on the phone almost every day and every Friday was a standing date between them. Rachel was amazed at how easy it was for her to open up to Zac and the same for him,

Although Zac did not share the same passion or love for Musicals as Rachel did, it didn't stop him from watching them with her. As well as introducing her into the kinds of music and bands that he liked.

More so her friendship with Kurt, Mercedes and even Quinn had really blossomed. A usual night would be a double date with Blaine and Kurt and Saturday would be a glee girl's night usually at Quinn's or Mercedes house. For the first time in a long time things were really good in Rachel's life.

Things with Finn were also going really well. She'd be lying if she said she didn't still have feelings for him, because she did. She loved him from the first moment he opened his mouth and sang. And if she learned anything about love when it came to Finn, it's not something that goes away when the one you love doesn't love you back.

Quinn had been right when she said to Rachel that if she really opened herself up to it, she could learn to love again. And with the way things were going with Zac, Rachel definitely believed she could.

Spending as much time together as they did, Rachel found it inevitable that Zac would find out about her and Finn, so one night she told him everything. And she did cry, because it still hurt so much, finding out he slept with the one girl in the whole school who hates her and then lied about it.

She made it a point to explain that she was not at fault either. Running to your boyfriend's best friend is no way to get back at anyone. Zac said he understood and explained that his girlfriend had done the same thing. She had been cheating on him for the majority of the two years that they were dating. Meeting Rachel and getting to know her was the first time he felt like he could finally move on and start new.

She also explained that she was still a virgin and that sex was something she took very serious and that she was not quiet ready yet. She did not say that she was still deep down hoping Finn would be her first. Zac explained that he was no longer a virgin and regretted having sex with his girlfriend because he knew when he did it that she had been cheating on him.

Although they were in a relationship only Kurt, Mercedes, Puck and Quinn knew. Puck eventually found out and demanded that he meet Zac to make sure he wasn't a douche and he wouldn't hurt Rachel. The diva found it endearing that Puck cared for her wellbeing. Quinn however had not met him yet, although they spent a lot of time together, and even considered themselves friends, they weren't quite there in their relationship yet.

* * *

The sound of the final bell rang through as Rachel made her way to her locker to put away her books so she could make it to Glee on time. When she heard a loud voice calling her name, she turned around to see Dave Korofsky coming toward her with a red slushy. "Santana says Hi dwarf" and cocked his arm back and let the cold liquid go.

Rachel closed her eyes in anticipation for the cold substance to pinch her face like a thousand needles. Instead she felt a strong arm grip her waist and pull her flush against a hard body.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the hand now resting on her stomach. The hand looked familiar, where the hand was placed felt natural and not at all out of place. "Are you okay?" the voice whispered in her ear quietly. The voice Rachel recognized right away. She was still in shock from almost being hit by a slushy and from being back in Finn's arms.

A part of her hating how comforting it felt to be back in his arms. The moment didn't last much longer as Finn untangled himself from her and started toward Korofsky.

"What the hell dude?" Finn yelled as his pushed Dave into the lockers. Dave pushed back just as hard with a menacing smile on his face.

"What dude? I had a request to fill. Plus what do you care Berry is your ex after she found out that you totally boned Lopez and lied about, and then hooked up with Puckerman. You should be thanking me, that _loser _deserves a lot worse." Korofsky finished.

Finn looked back at Rachel as the jock called her a loser and saw her lower her head. Both out of shame and embarrassment.

"Look just leave her alone alright. That's your knew order! What happened between me and Rachel is our business, not yours so back the hell off!" Finn raised his voice. Korofsky just smirked and walked away, but not before winking a Rachel as he passed by her.

Finn took a minute to cool down before he made his way to Rachel. She still had her head down; she didn't appear to be crying. When he got close enough he slowly raised her chin with his finger.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked softly, his hand still under her chin. Rachel just nodded her head.

"I'm okay…Dave is just very intimidating. After what he did to Kurt…I'm…I'm kind of afraid of him. So thank you for saving me." Rachel stuttered out slowly.

Finn smiled down at her softly, took a deep breath, and took a step back. "We should get to Glee, we're already late" Rachel nodded her head and they both quietly made their way to Glee.

When they entered the classroom together Puck was the first to notice that Rachel looked shaken up.

"Berry you okay?" Puck said concerned as he made his way toward her. He saw the way Finn was looking at her and immediately thought it was because of Finn.

"Hey…what did you do too her man?" Puck said getting in Finn's face.

Finn immediately noticing the way Puck was accusing him, stood taller ready to defend himself. "I didn't do anything man" Finn sneered back.

Puck was about to reply back when Rachel stopped him. She placed her hand softly on his forearm. "Noah, it's okay. Korofsky came at me with a slushy and Finn got me out of the way before I was hit."

Puck took one last look at Finn, turned his head toward Rachel and studied her face for a moment before he nodded his head and walked back to his seat. Rachel followed suit and sat down between him and Quinn, while Finn made his way toward the end of the row beside Artie.

Practice went on like it did most days, generating ideas and possible song combinations. Toward the end of practice there was a knock at the door. Mr. Schue made his way to the door, a minute later Kurt, Blaine, Zac and three other Warblers' walked into the choir room.

Instantly chatter surrounded the room, excitement to see Kurt again, but suspicion as to why their competition was standing in their choir room.

"Now before all you start freaking out" Kurt looked pointedly to Rachel and smiled. " We are not here to spy, we have a request we'd like to make." Kurt finished and looked to Blaine to continue.

As Kurt was talking Rachel looked at Zac who had a teasing smile on his face. They stared at each other throughout the whole speech smiling, seemingly having a silent conversation. If they hadn't been so consumed in themselves they both would've noticed the confused look that Finn was sending to Rachel as he looked back and forth between the two.

"So the reason that we are here is because we'd like to invite your Glee Club to participate in the 10th Annual _Singing For Fun Charity_ which is when two glee clubs get together and perform a showcase for young kids and families. It helps to raise money for the less fortunate and demonstrates the importance of arts education." Blaine finished and looked at Mr. Schue.

"Well it sounds like a fantastic idea but can you explain it a little more?" Will asked.

"It really is a great charity and a lot of fun. It's a lot different from other charities and competitions because it's not actually a competition. The two glee clubs actually get together as one and perform a showcase as one large group. All the money raised is given to the charity; it's also a great way for the clubs to get noticed by potential businessmen who like to donate money to certain clubs. Last year a local business sponsored us and we got all out Regional costumes for free." Blaine finished.

"Well, I think it sounds like a fantastic idea, I will discuss it with the kids and we'll let you know." Blaine nodded his head and him and his teammates headed outside to the hallway.

As they were leaving the choir room Zac sent Rachel a smile and a wink. Both that did not go unnoticed by Finn. It was apparent that what he witnessed when Zac first walked into the room was true.

As Mr. Schue appealed to the club that this was a great opportunity he had no trouble getting everyone to agree instantly. While Mr. Schue was discussing their offer Quinn leaned over toward Rachel.

"That tall guy with the almost curly brown hair was Zac right?" She asked Rachel with a smile.

Rachel just nodded her head shyly. "Wow, he is gorgeous. I mean seriously he is seriously so cute. I'm kind of jealous." Quinn teased as she saw Rachel's head shoot up. She chuckled softly.

After a few more minutes of discussing their offer he called the boys back in, and announced that New Directions would be honored to participate in the charity event. After a round of applause were given everyone made their way to be introduced, but mostly bombarded Kurt with hugs.

Rachel smiled at Kurt being attacked in a group hug; she looked over to see Zac making his way toward her with a beaming smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've had an excellent presentation prepared for the Glee Club demonstrating the importance of not only competing in any competition but especially in a charity that focuses on arts education." Rachel proclaimed.

Zac just smiled, "I didn't tell you because I wanted to first, surprise you. And second I wanted to see you in your element." He finished talking and stood directly in front of her.

He smiled down at her, "Hi" he said softly. Rachel returned the greeting just as softly as Zac bent down slowly and brushed his lips across hers in a short, soft peck.

Neither noticed that they were being watched, both by the Glee Club and Finn, who looked both hurt and sad at the same time. He slowly got up and made his way out of the choir room mostly unnoticed.

After everyone settled down Mr. Schue announced Glee was over for the day. While everyone stayed in the choir room to keep chatting with Kurt and the other Warblers', Rachel quietly took Zac's hand and pulled him toward the Auditorium.

As they entered the Auditorium hand in hand, Zac noticed the piano and made his way over and sat down on the bench. Rachel just smiled a made her way toward the middle of the stage and looked out into the empty crowd. They remained silent as Zac watched the way Rachel held herself on the large, open stage.

"Will you sing something for me?" Zac asked when Rachel turned toward him. She nodded her head and smiled back, "Only if you play something for me."

Zac nodded his head and began to pluck at the piano keys, Rachel recognized the song instantly, it was Rufus Wainwright's cover of Hallelujah.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Rachel sang the opening verse facing Zac, then turned her back to him and faced the empty seats. She loved this song, she loved every version of it, but Rufus' was particularly special too her.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty_

_In the moonlight_

_Overthrew you_

_She tied you_

_To a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne,_

_She cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

She closed her eyes and let the sound of the piano take over. This wasn't a song that someone of her talent necessarily belted out, so she just let the words fall from her lips.

With her eyes closed she didn't notice that she had an audience, besides Zac. After Finn left the choir room he needed to clear his mind and found his way to the auditorium. He found out last year that whenever he needed a place to think this was the perfect place. He sat down in one of the seats directly to the right of the stage and just sat there thinking.

He had come to realize over the many months that he and Rachel spent apart that he desperately missed her. He didn't just miss the way her lips tasted in the morning, that when she held his hand he could always feel her fingers taping along to some silent beat in her head. He missed the way she would smile when she saw him, how she would play with the hair at the nape of his neck and the way she would gently kiss the side of his neck when she was proud of him.

He remained mostly ignorant that she would move on, or that she had moved on. So when he noticed the way that tall guy with the almost curly hair smiled at Rachel he was sure it was just to be friendly. He soon realized that wasn't the case, the way he was looking at her and the way she was looking back, he knew that there was something more, that she had finally moved on. And if he were to be truthful with himself, then he would admit that it sucked, really badly.

He wasn't too naive to believe that she would remain single forever, he was just hoping that maybe she wouldn't meet anyone. He knows how bad it sounds because although people think so, he's not that dumb. What he felt, feels, for Rachel is real and truthfully hoped that they'd actually get back together.

He realizes that the only way they could get back together is if he could accept what she did with Puck and allow her to apologize. And a part of him desperately wants that too, but it's not that simple. It's not that simple because she's not the only one to blame. He lied about sleeping with Santana and technically he cheated on Quinn twice with Rachel. But this is where he realizes that he really is a coward because a part of him, a large part of him can't admit that she's right too.

His thoughts are interrupted as he hears laughing, her laugh as she walks onto the stage with her boyfriend, hands intertwined together. He gets up discreetly and makes his way to a corner where he can't be seen. He sees Zac sit down at the piano and ask Rachel to sing something while he plays. He sees her make her way to the center of the stage, close her eyes and starts singing. He recognizes the song right away,

During the summer when things were perfect with them, they were laying together on her bed when Finn asked her what her all time favorite song was. She was quiet for a minute and Finn was sure she was going to say something by Barbara or Lupone. Instead she surprised him when she said _Hallelujah. _She said the reason it was her favorite was because the lyrics were very interchangeable, anyone could listen to it and find meaning it. She said any song that could do that was defiantly considered to be perfect.

Rachel finished the last of the _Hallelujah's_ and opened her eyes. Finn could see the unshed tears, no doubt from reliving the same memory. She took a deep breath, got herself together and made her way toward Zac sitting at the piano.

She sat down with her back to the keys, opposite the position that Zac was in. He could hear Zac compliment her, saying she sounded beautiful. They smiled at each other for a moment before Zac leaned in a kissed her on the lips, before he witnessed the kiss get any deeper Finn got up and left the auditorium unnoticed.

Finn made his way toward his locker to get his backpack and homework for the night when he noticed Quinn standing against the lockers.

He smiled at her as he made his way toward his locker, they both remained silent.

"He's a good guy…Zac." Quinn said ominously. "He makes Rachel really happy and he's good for her. They don't have a lot in common, but he doesn't force her to choose between things he likes and things she likes, they compromise." Finn just looked at her questioningly but remained silent. "She needs this, this relationship to really move on from losing you. She's happy, truly happy." Quinn finished.

Finn stared at her, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know that you still have feelings for her. I saw your face when you realized that something was going on between the two of them." Quinn said. "I know that me and Rachel being friends is not something a lot of people believe is genuine, but it is. I've gotten to really know her, and she deserves this, she deserves a guy like Zac, who will treat her right." Finn looked at her hurt.

"Are you saying I didn't treat her right?" His voice rising slightly.

"Honestly Finn, can you really say you did. She was constantly attacked by everyone in Glee, including myself, Santana, hell even Mr. Schuster, and you never once stood up for her." Quinn paused before she continued. "You broke up with her last year because you were so worried that being seen with Rachel would affect your popularity." Finn looked down ashamed, he really couldn't argue with Quinn, she was right; he was kind of a crappy boyfriend sometimes.

"So why are you telling me all this?" Finn asked.

Quinn took a deep breath, "Truthfully, because I know that Rachel is happy with Zac, truly happy. But I also know she's not over you yet. She loved you Finn, a lot and that's not something you can easily get over. And although things with her and Zac are getting more serious, she is always going to love you. I just don't want to see her get hurt when you finally come to your sense and realizes that you can't live without her." Quinn finished her speech.

Finn remained quiet, even after Quinn walked away. She was right and he knew it, he also knew that he never wanted to hurt Rachel. He wants her to be happy, even if that means she needs to be with Zac. But Quinn said that Rachel still had feelings for him, so that was something for him to hold onto. He was going to prove that he could be the right guy for her.

Maybe it was selfish, and maybe he clearly didn't really learn anything from Quinn's speech. But love makes you do crazy things, and he certainly wasn't going to argue with that.

* * *

**So I generally love this chapter, but I was trying to express something with Quinn subtly telling Finn to back off but not really-and I'm not sure that I really got that across.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter deals with more angst, which I love. I actually really love this chapter I think next chapter will be the last. I plan to write Zac confronting Finn with a surprising result, the Charity performance and then the end.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's something to hold all us Finchel fans over until February.**

Meeting Zac, Rachel was confident in saying that he had changed her life. She was finally in a relationship with a boy who wasn't worried about his 'rock star' image or how being with Rachel would affect his popularity. Zac gave her a whole new set of confidence, not just with him but with her friends.

Admittedly she had toned down her own personality, not enough for there to be a drastic change, but just enough that she would think before she opened her mouth when it came to critiquing Glee Club performances.

Things with Zac also started to change a lot more. Rachel was someone who liked to touch people and be touched. Not in a dirty or perverted way, but in a way that reassured others that she was there and in a way that made her feel wanted. Zac was like Rachel in that way too, whenever they were together he would always hold her hand, even if they were sitting side by side. He always placed his hand on the small of her back when guiding her, but what Rachel loved the most was that Zac always felt like he had to touch her; it was never in a possessive way, just the need of wanting to be close.

And close they were, their relationship had defiantly sped up over the course of the past 2 months. Long gone were the innocent kisses now replaced by serious make out sessions that left them both breathless. At this point in their relationship everyone was used to Rachel and Zac disappearing for fifteen minutes or so. Always returning with hair messed up and clothes twisted inside out.

After Rachel's speech about girls wanting sex just as much as boys do, there was only occasional mild teasing, except for Santana who loved to really make things uncomfortable.

During one of the practices with the Warblers' Zac walked into the choir room with a very obvious and visible hickey on his neck. The girls just chuckled and nudged Rachel playfully, but when Santana saw it she made a comment about the right place to put a hickey. And proceeded to share how she gave Finn his hickey the night they slept together.

Before Zac had a chance to comment Finn beat him to it. "Shut up Santana!" Finn half yelled. "The only reason I let you leave a hickey on my neck was because I refused to kiss you." Santana glared back at him, while everyone snickered.

Rachel shot him an appreciative smile, Finn smiled back. When he looked over at Zac he noticed the way Zac was watching Rachel looking at him. When Zac could feel someone watching him, he turned his head toward Finn and gave a single nod, in equal appreciation.

Things with Finn had also changed a lot. Things were back to normal for them, as normal as things could get. Finn would walk with Rachel to their Social Studies class every day, not just because he wanted to, but because it was right after Karofsky had lunch and he usually went off campus and would come back with a slushy to aim at any unsuspecting kid. Finn figured its better someone other than Rachel.

The awkwardness that was there after they broke was now gone. Glee Club was also a lot less tense too; doing a duet together was no longer unbearable or hard, but effortless like it had been when they first met. They weren't as close as they used to be, talking on the phone was something they didn't do and the only time he would come over was when it was big groups get together, never by himself.

Zac had been really great about Rachel and Finn still having a friendship after everything that happened. He couldn't say he wasn't jealous, because there were times where he was. Watching Rachel and Finn sing together was a whole new experience that he had to get used to. They have such a great short hand working together and it's defiantly apparent when they sing.

Zac noticed that they could just be singing together and one of them would stop in the middle of the song and say that this was off, or what if we change that and the other would instantly know what the other was talking about. Even if the performance looked perfect whatever changes they did make, instantly it would be that much better.

Zac also noticed the way they performed for each other, not to each other, but _for _each other. He could tell instantly when he met Finn that he wasn't very coordinated when it came to dancing, he wasn't a great dancer either, but he could defiantly hold his own. Because of Finn's terrible dancing, his and Rachel's performances just had them circling each other, grasping hands and pulling each other close. It wasn't the touching so much that bothers Zac, but the way it seems to be essential to the performance.

Puck was the one to notices Zac's mild discomfort watching Rachel and Finn sing together, and approached him about it one day.

"Look that's just the way they are together when they perform, you don't have to worry." Puck tried to reassure Zac.

"I know, but are they always like that, so..so." Puck finished for him, "Together? Yeah it's been like this since before they dated. But look you don't have to worry, Rachel like's you a lot, everyone can tell. And Finn may be a giant airhead sometimes but he knows not to mess with Berry anymore." Puck finished, Zac just nodded his head and thanked him. What Puck said had reassured him and terrified him at the same time. Rachel and Finn were defiantly one of those couples who were together when they weren't actually together anymore.

* * *

Practice for the upcoming _Singing for Fun Charity_ was interwoven with Glee Club, so every Friday was dedicated to the charity performance. It was defiantly an experience that everyone was enjoying, not just because it brought their own team together, but because they were able to socialize with another Club and not hate them, like they did Vocal Adrenaline.

Thursday's Glee was cut short because Mr. Schue had a doctor's appointment, and Rachel decided to hang back to work on the massive mash-up that they would be performing with the Warblers' in a couple of weeks.

Rachel was sitting at the piano looking over the music when Finn walked in. "Hey what are you still doing here, practice is over?" He asked.

Rachel looked up a smiled at Finn as she explained, "I know but I wanted to go over our duet once more, it's not a 100% perfect yet." Finn just nodded his head and smiled, one thing's for sure Rachel's love and drive for music would always remain the same.

"Okay let's go over it again and we'll see where it's not working." Finn suggested as Rachel look pleased. "Should I go call the band to come back?" Finn suggested when he looked around the room and noticed that everyone was gone.

"No that won't be necessary; I think we are relying on the band too much and not enough on the lyrics." Rachel said. Finn just nodded his head, and made his way toward the piano and stood on one side as Rachel stood on the other.

Rachel hit the opening notes on the piano and Finn started:

_ Oh, my God__  
__ Shine Your light on us__  
__ That we might live _

_ I've been holding on__  
__ I've been holding on__  
__ All that is inside me__  
__ Screams to come back home_

Finn sang the words as he looked a Rachel. She had her head down following the words on the sheet music. Then together they sang the chorus:

_ If you feel lost__  
__ If you feel lost__  
__ Sing along__  
__ If you feel tired__  
__ If you feel tired__  
__ Sing along_

_ If you feel lost and tired__  
__ This is your song_

The words were eerily perfect for them, and when the song was suggested by one of the Warblers' who didn't actually know of their history, both Finn and Rachel were a little reluctant to sing it. With some convincing from the two music groups they both agreed that the song would be perfect, right before the large group number.

Next was Rachel's verse, Finn could tell that she was concentrating too much on the lyrics and not enough on the moment. So he made his way toward her and took the sheet music out of her hands so she was forced to look up at him when she sang.

_ I've been broken down__  
__ I've been broken down__  
__ I ain't giving up__  
__ Love will come back around_

_ If you feel lost__  
__ If you feel lost__  
__ Sing along__  
__ If you feel tired__  
__ If you feel tired__  
__ Sing along_

_ If you feel lost and tired__  
__ This is your song_

She sang her verse and then they both moved into the chorus together. This time all they were concentrating on was each other. As the song was coming to the final bridge they slowly started to circle the piano, eyes pinned on each other.

They stopped circling each other and Rachel rested her back against the piano as Finn walked away from her, his back to her. Then Finn turned around and sang the repeat of the first verse, while slowly walking toward her again.

_ Oh, my God__  
__ Shine Your light on us__  
__ That we might live_

He stopped directly in front of Rachel and looked down as he sang. They were close, very close Finn could feel the heat radiating off Rachel's body. As his verse finished they came together again on the last part.

_ Shine Your light__  
__ Shine it down__  
__ Let Your rescue come for us, we long to love_

_ And if you feel lost, sing along__  
_

Finn kept stepping closer to Rachel as they sang the final verse, as the last line came out, Finn's chest was pushed against Rachel's, one hand extended and bracing itself on the piano behind her. Slowly he lifted his free hand up and pushed her hair away from her eyes, lifted her chin up until they were looking directly at each other, and finished the last line together, almost as one breath.

_ And if you feel tired, sing along_

They remained in their position and slowly Finn lowered his head. He could hear Rachel breathing hard, or maybe he was. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, she has a boyfriend, and he's a good guy, an honest to good guy and it's not fair to him. Finn knows what it's like to be the one being cheated on. But this is Rachel and he loves her, he always has and always will.

Before their lips met Rachel stopped him. "Don…t…Don't…I can't…" Rachel stutters out as she pushes Finn away from her. "You can't do this to me Finn, not after I tried to apologize and you wouldn't let me. Not now that I've found a really great guy who likes me for me…I can't do this…I won't be that girl again." Rachel rushed out as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know…I know…I didn't mean…too…I mean I don't know what happened." Finn stuttered back. "One minute I'm pissed at you and angry for kissing Puck. Then I'm mad at myself because I know that I love you and technically I cheated on Quinn with you. But it just felt different, it hurt more knowing you ran to him, then when I found out Quinn slept with him." Finn said as he paced the choir room.

"I'm with someone now Finn, and he's great, he's great for me." Rachel said softly as she watched him pace.

"I know…I know" Finn repeated fisting his hair in his hands. "That's what makes this so much worse. Zac is a really great guy; everyone loves him, hell even I like him. And I know he's the perfect guy for you, he's caring and tough and sticks up for you. But I'm pissed because he makes it look so easy, while I struggled with it all." Finn finally stopped pacing and faced Rachel.

Rachel looked up at his face once he finally stopped moving. She noticed a determined look in his eyes and before she could say anything he marched over to her, stood right against her again. "I love you, I know I have no right to say that too you but I do. And I know I'm mostly to blame for why were not together anymore, but I just wanted you to know at least once more that when I said loved you, I meant it and I meant every other time I said it." Finn finished.

He stepped away from her and made a move to leave the choir room when Rachel's quivering voice stopped him.

"You don't get to do that, you don't get to say all those things then walk out." She was angry now. "I waited months for you to come around and forgive me, to acknowledge that what we had was real, but you never did. And now that I've finally moved on and found someone great, and have friends who would stick up for me, you decide it's time for you to finally man up." Rachel finished as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Rach, honestly I am, I never wanted to hurt you…I'm sorry." Finn apologized.

Rachel just stood there looking at the ground shaking her head, when she lifted her head and met his eyes; Finn was shocked to see all the hurt, sadness and love in her eyes.

"The worst part is that Zac is this amazing guy, who gets me and likes me for me. But the moment you tell me you love me and that it was real, I'm ready to fall back into your arms without looking back." Finn took a step closer as Rachel said she was ready to fall back into his arms.

"But I can't, I can't because I don't want to hurt Zac, because I like him a lot and I think with more time it could turn into love." Finn stopped walking when he heard that. "But mostly I can't because I don't know if I can trust you with my heart again, not after you broke it twice. And I'm just starting to finally piece it back together again and it's taken so long for me to finally be able to say that and feel that." Rachel didn't say anything else, just slowly made her way out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter was supposed to be the last but instead im going to write an Epilogue. Hopefully by the end of this weekend.**

**Note: I'd just like to say that I like many Finnchel fans were very upset about their break up because it was uncalled for and unexpected. That being said i refuse to believe that Rachel is soley the one to blame-cause shes not, Finn messed up too...twice when he kissed Rachel while dating Quinn! Anyways thats the reason for this fanfic-it's a way of getting their reconciliation in a that doesnt have on character taking the blame over the other. SO Enjoy and happy holidays!**

It had been a little over a week since the incident between Rachel and Finn happened in the choir room. Rachel hadn't told anyone, especially not Puck because she knew he'd freak out and probably attack Finn. She also didn't tell Kurt because Finn is his half-brother and she didn't want to pin them against each other.

She did however tell Zac, it was part of her whole absolute honesty policy, no more lying, if her break up with Finn taught her anything it was that.

Zac had taken it pretty well, he was upset obviously, and another guy hit on his girlfriend. But he let Rachel explain that nothing happened, she stopped it before anything could.

When Zac asked her if she still had feelings for Finn, she told him the truth. That she did and she probably always would. But for right now Finn is not the guy for her. She remembers Zac being silent for a minute before he explained that they had been together for almost 4 months now, and if she could honestly say that she loved him. Now it was Rachel's turn to remain silent. She hesitated and said that in more time she could see her self-falling in love with him. The Zac asked the one question he wished he didn't have to ask because if he was truthful he already knew the answer.

He asked her if she was still in love with Finn. This time Rachel just starred at him, eyes wide with unshed tears. Her eyes were pleading with him to not make her answer, but she had too. " I loved Finn the moment he opened his mouth and sang. It was a whole knew thing for me, to see a guy who wasn't gay in choir and who could sing, who could sing with me." She paused again looking into Zac's eyes.

"We were only officially together for 6 months, it doesn't seem like a long time but in high school 6 months is a record. I think I always knew deep down that it wouldn't work out, that we didn't really make sense together. He's the star quarterback of the football team and I'm the girl who likes to sing and wear's sweaters with animals on them, I'm a know body." The diva knows she really shouldn't be saying these things to Zac, but she continued anyways.

"For once in my life Finn made me feel really special, the fact that this popular jock, who could be with anyone, wanted to be with me. I loved him…very much, maybe to much, more than anyone my age should, but you can't help to feel what you feel." She finished softly.

"And now?" Zac asked. "Now what do you feel?" Rachel hesitated again.

"Now…now…I'm with you and I'm really happy and I don't want to give this up or you up. But I can't lie to you and say that what I feel for Finn has completely gone away, and I'm not sure if it will. Maybe I'm subconsciously holding onto him and I apologize for that." Rachel finished sadly.

Zac just nodded his head and pulled her into a hug. They stood holding each other for a few minutes before Zac bent down, kissed her softly and thanked her for being honest with him.

After that things had changed with them, not a lot, but just enough for Rachel to feel a difference. He still touched her, kissed her, they talked on the phone regularly and went on dates every Friday, but things had shifted.

* * *

Finn was gathering his books from his locker when he noticed Zac approaching him. They had just finished their final rehearsal for the charity event on Sunday.

After what happened with him and Rachel, Finn had been keeping his distance from her. Nothing to drastic just making sure they weren't left alone, or standing to close, he didn't want to give Zac any reason to kick his ass.

"Hey Finn, can I talk to you for a second?" Zac asked as he approached Finn's side. Finn nodded his head.

"So look Rachel told me what happened with you two in the choir room." Zac said, Finn's eyes widened.

"Look Zac I'm sorry okay, I…I didn't mean to it just kind of happened…I promise you I wont happen again." Finn half pleaded and apologized.

"It's okay Finn, Rachel explained everything and I believe you." Zac explained. Finn let out the breath he was holding and nodded at Zac words.

"I get it you know, a girl like Rachel isn't someone you just get over, she's special you know?" Finn was confused by Zac's confession.

"Yeah Zac she is, she's really special and she deserves the best. And if being with you makes her feel special I have no right to get in the way." Finn stated.

Zac nodded his head to Finn's words. " Its just…I think I love her. What I feel for her I've never felt before, its kind of intense, but amazing at the same time." Zac explained.

"Hey man I get it, I do." Finn reassured Zac. Zac chuckled softly, to Finn it almost sounded sad.

"I know that you get it, that's the problem. You and Rachel have been broken up for almost as long as you guys were together, and if anybody who didn't know you two saw the way you acted together they would think you were dating." Zac explained to Finn, but he wasn't upset, just sad.

"I asked her if she still loved you, she didn't give me a direct answer, but I know she does. She didn't have to tell me I could see it everytime you walk in the room, everytime you sing together and everytime you smile." Zac explained sadly. "But the worst part is, I can't even be mad at her or you. You guys are so perfect for each other that even I'm rooting for you." This confession shocked Finn.

"It's crazy because people always laugh or scoff at young kids who fall in love in high school or say they found their soul mates. But with you two anyone would believe it. You two together are something really special." Zac finished.

Finn was silent for a while just staring at Zac and trying to soak up his words. "What…what does this mean? What do you want me too do?" Finn asked desperately.

Zac just shook his head. " I don't know, I don't know what I want yet. I know I want to be with her, but I don't think I can go on being her second choice. But she's worth it, she's worth waiting for." With that Zac nodded his head and left Finn standing confused by his locker.

* * *

On Sunday both teams came together for the charity event, it was a beautiful afternoon. When it was time both teams made it to the stages dressed in black jeans, chucks and white shirts. Finn and Rachel opened with their duet, and singing together on the stage again felt like they never left. Their performance was flawless and got a standing ovation.

Next the Warblers' and New Direction's came together to form the harmony without instruments. The opening bars of Adele's _Rolling in the Deep_ then Mercedes stepped up and sang the opening lines.

All together they began stamping the stage to mimic the beat of the drum. Slowly they all started to form a circle around Mercedes. Then the course came in and everyone sang together.

Then Jacob the male soprano stepped up to the next verse, and together he and Mercedes harmonied together.

The performance was epic, the crowd went crazy when they finished. Standing on that stage all together felt amazing. Everyone started hugging each other and congratulating each other, when Finn and Rachel came face to face.

Rachel hesitated for a minute, gave Finn a smile and together they walked into a hug. Arms wrapped tightly around each other, Finn bent his head close to her ear and whispered how amazing she was and how great she sounded. Rachel returned the sentiments and untangled herself from his arms. Finn watched as she walked to Zac, as they embraced and kissed.

* * *

On Monday everyone was still on a high from there amazing performance. A local business company had been so impressed with them that he donated $ 5,000 dollars to New Directions. It was more then enough for their club because they were only 12 members, it was also enough to bring Mr. Schue to tears as he thanked the man.

When the final bell rang and Finn walked into the choir room he was disappointed to see that Rachel was not there. She hadn't been at school today and he was kind of worried about her.

After Glee club he asked everyone if they knew where Rachel was, no one gave him an answer so he decided to drive by her house and see if she was okay.

When he pulled into her drive way he could see her sitting on her porch swing drinking from a mug.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked shocked to see her ex walking up her drive way. It had been a long time since Finn had been to her house.

"I was worried you weren't at school today and for you to miss Glee I figured something big had to have happened. Is every thing okay?" He asked concerned. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders.

Finn made he way toward her and sat down on the swing beside her. During the summer they would come out here at night and just sit together cuddled on the swing.

"I'm fine Finn, just a little under the weather, nothing for you to worry about." She explained softly

"I know I don't have to worry, but I do. So if you want to talk to me you can. I'm here to listen if you want me too." Rachel nodded but remained silent.

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Rachel spoke. Her voice was soft barely above a whisper. "Zac broke up with me." Finn whipped his head in her diretion hoping to meet her eyes, but her head remained lowered.

"Right after we got home from the charity. We sat outside in the backyard and he said that he thinks that we should break up." The Diva continued.

"I asked why he wanted to break up. Did I do something wrong? Was I bad girlfriend? He reassured me that it was neither of those things." Rachel paused again. "He said it was because he knew that someone else held my heart. And he's wasn't wrong I do." Rachel finished still not looking at Finn.

Finn was silent taking in everything Rachel just said. He was pretty sure that what she said meant she still loved him, and he was glad for that cause he still loved her.

He slowly reached his hand over and gripped hers their fingers intertwining. "So what now?" He asked. "I don't know" Rachel said back as she squeezed their hands.


	5. Epilogue

**So here it is, the Epilogue. Hope you enjoy it. It's opened because, well, the show is still going and it is unknown the future of Finchel.**

**Epilogue**

_15 seconds remained on the clock; Finn had a chance to make one last play. If they didn't get this touchdown then McKinley's football season would be done. Finn called his team into a huddle and went over the play one last time._

_Once Finn got the ball, Sam would run by him, he would fake a pass and send the ball down field to Puck. The ball made it into Finn's waiting hands, he saw Sam start his run toward him, they made the fake pass and as Finn looked up to see where Puck was, he saw him already covered by two players from the other team. _

_Finn looked to his left and saw Sam also covered; he had less than 10 seconds to make a decision. He saw an opportunity and went for it, ball clutched tightly to his side he ran, and ran. Twenty yards, ten yards, he jumped and landed on the grass with a hard thud as the buzzer rang game over. Finn looked down and noticed that his hands clutching the ball were over the white line. They had won. McKinley was going to the playoffs._

_Finn got up and started cheering with his teammates, then he looked up and pointed to a very excited Rachel Berry in the stands. She was sitting with Kurt and his now boyfriend Blaine cheering him on, in her custom made 5 ½ Finn Hudson football jersey. _

_As the team continued to celebrate the cheerleaders came onto the field, as well as the students. Finn made his way to the stands where Rachel was sitting. She walked toward the railing as he climbed up it. "Congratulations you were great Finn" Rachel said excitedly Finn smiled back brightly._

_Before he had a chance to continue the conversation he was called by his teammate. "Hudson get over here and celebrate with us." Kyle, the junior called._

_Finn didn't even bother looking at the player, "I'm good" he said still smiling down at Rachel._

_Rachel lowered her head embarrassed. "Go celebrate with your team Finn, I'll meet you in the parking lot before we go to dinner with Burt and your mom." The diva finished._

_Finn just smiled and shook his head, "Naww I'd rather celebrate with you" He said as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Meet me outside of the locker room in 10 minutes." He finished and jumped down back onto the field. _

* * *

2 months earlier.

After the day Finn went to go look for Rachel and she told him that Zac broke up with her, their relationship started to form. Rachel made it clear to Finn that she wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship with him yet. They had a lot of things to talk about.

So things started out slowly for them, they spent a lot of time together, not as much as when they were dating. Their first couple of 'dates' were spent talking about what had happened. How Rachel felt about Finn sleeping with Santana and then lying about it. And Finn talked about how betrayed he felt when Rachel ran to Puck. The first three or four times they talked about their past, always ended with them fighting and Rachel usually leaving in tears.

Although they fought a lot they didn't let it ruin what they were trying to fix. So every night they would call each other and just talk about how they could overcome their past.

For Rachel it was about trusting Finn again. She explained to him that although she is very confident with her voice and talent, she feels insecure when it comes to the way she looks. She understands that girls like Santana and Quinn are the types that boys like Finn usually date. She explained to him that she could never be one of those girls. And she was scared that he compared her to those other girls.

Finn reassured Rachel that she didn't have to worry; he had no desire to ever be with someone like Santana. He told her that he regrets the night he slept with Santana because she wasn't supposed to be his first. He wanted Rachel to be his first. He explained to Rachel that he felt she was never going to forgive him for sleeping with Santana, and that all he worried about was sex. He reassured her that when she is ready to make that step that he would be there for her.

After days of discussing, arguing and crying they were able to really come to an understanding and get their relationship back on track. On their first officially date as a couple, again, Finn decided to do something special. Burt and Carole were going away for the weekend, and he kicked Kurt out for the night. With the help from Artie and the AV club as well as the public library, he was able to get an old school movie projector and _Funny Girl_ on video reel.

With the help from Puck he set up a large white bed sheet against the back of his house, a built a stand to hold the projector. Everything was perfect; Quinn and Mercedes took Rachel out for the day so he could set up. When she arrived at his house, he ushered her into the back yard, where he had a picnic table set up with all her favorite vegan foods. They sat across from each other eating, talking and laughing until the sun went down.

It was the perfect spring night, a little bit cold but Finn was prepared and turned on the electric heaters. It was around this time that Rachel noticed the sheet hanging against the wall.

"What's that for Finn?" she asked curiously. Finn smiled big and told Rachel to go and sit on the chairs set up in front of it. When she was situated he handed her Popcorn and candy. He then walked to the projector and turned it on.

It made a funny noise, but then the opening credits of _Funny Girl_ appeared on screen and the movie began. When the credits appeared, Rachel gasped loudly and turned toward Finn who was making his way toward her.

"What…what is this?" Rachel stumbled on. Finn chuckled lightly at her stutter and sat down beside her. "What does it look like?" Finn teased.

Rachel was quiet and kept looking from the screen to Finn, back and forth. "It looks like _Funny Girl_ on reel to reel." Rachel sounded astonished.

Finn chuckled again, "That's because it is. Did you know that the public library has a very large collection of old movies on reel?" he smiled.

Rachel just kept looking at him and the screen, tears slowly forming in her eyes. It wasn't until one fell that Finn noticed. "Rach…are you okay? Do you not like it? I can shut it off; I thought you'd like it? You know it being the first movie you made me watch with you." Finn finished in panic.

Rachel just shook her head again, and whipped her tear. "Finn…I…I love it. I can't believe you did this just for our first date." The diva said as she placed her hand on his.

Finn let out the breath he was holding. "Oh okay good. Rach…I told you that I am going to do this right this time. This date is the most important, because we have finally worked out our past issues and now it's just you and me." Finn finished, and leaned in closer to Rachel. They had barely kissed or touched each other since getting back together, so this kiss felt almost like the first time all over again.

Finn leaned his head down as Rachel leaned hers in. Slowly their lips touched, neither in a rush to make it deeper. Rachel brought her hand up and placed in on Finn's cheek, slowly moving her thumb back and forth. Finn loved when she did this, the kiss continued for a few more minutes, neither rushing the feeling of utter joy and content.

* * *

No one in the Glee Club knew what was really going on. Finn didn't tell Puck or Artie why he needed help, and Quinn and Mercedes taking Rachel out was already a date they set.

All that Glee Club knew was that they had started talking again and were trying to work things out.

Rachel walked into the choir room ten minutes before the bell, to see Finn already there, sitting on the chair looking over the sheet music.

"Finn what are doing here so early, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Finn looked up startled; he hadn't heard Rachel walk in.

"Rach…hey….Mrs. Crawl let us out early today, so I thought I'd come here and get an early start on Mr. Schue's Glee assignment." Rachel nodded understandingly, a walked toward him.

"Want some help" she smiled at him. When she got close enough to him Finn spread his legs and Rachel walked between them, walking close to his chest.

Finn just smiled up at her and held the sheet for her to look at. This is the way the rest of Glee Clun found them; Rachel standing between his legs reading his sheet music, while Finn trailed his hands up and down her legs, paying close attention to the area right behind her knee, Finn knew it was one of her favorite spots.

Quinn gave a knowing look to Mercedes, she was sure everyone else noticed them; however they hadn't noticed any of them.

When Rachel was done looking at the sheet she turned her body fully towards Finn and leaned in even closer. She put her hands on his shoulders and shuddered as she felt him move his hands higher up her thighs. She smiled down at him as he smiled up at her, "I love you" he said softly, barely audible. "I love you too." Rachel repeated just as softly and slowly leaned down and kissed him. They were kissing softly when they were interrupted by Mr. Schue clearing his throat.

It wasn't until they turned around that they realized that not only was the whole Glee Club in the room, but they had been watching them. The diva looked over at Quinn and Mercedes to see large smiles on their faces, and Puck who looked happy for them, but also wordlessly telling Finn if he messed up again he'd kick his ass.

"So I guess you guys are dating again?" Artie asked. There was silence before everyone burst out laughing at how obvious the statement was.

* * *

_Exactly ten minutes later Rachel was standing outside the boys locker room. Most of the guys who walked out acknowledged Rachel greeting her kindly. They were used to her being around. This time around Finn wasn't going to make the same mistakes, and number one, not being ashamed to be with the girl he loved._

_Puck walked out a little later and told her that he was having the glee kids over to his house later tonight to celebrate and when she and Finn were done dinner to come by. Rachel thanked him and informed him that she and Finn would be there. _

_Finally Finn walked out, dressed in jeans and a button up, his hair still wet from his shower, and instead on being spiked on top of his head it lay flat and to the side. He smiled when he saw Rachel waiting for him. He walked toward her and pulled her close. Rachel reached up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. _

"_Your girl is lovely Hubble."Finn said. Rachel's eyes widened, "The Way We Were." Finn said. "I remember when we watched it over the summer and you cried because although they loved each other they just couldn't be together. You said it was more heartbreaking then Romeo and Juliet." Finn finished proud that he had remembered._

_Rachel smiled up at him in awe and amazement. "I love you, so much" Rachel said. Finn smiled down at her and repeated the sentiment. He looked around to make sure they were alone, and then pushed Rachel gently against the wall, and slide his body close to hers._

_He smiled down at her again and leaned down for a kiss that Rachel happily accepted. For the next five minutes they alternated between slow and sweet kisses to fast and hungry. Their impromptu make out session was interrupted by Kurt calling him and asking where he was._

_Slowly they stepped away from each other; walking hand in hand they made their way to the parking lot. _


End file.
